


The Twenty-Fifth

by ForcedSimile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a day Levi felt like celebrating, but for Hange it was one of the happiest days of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twenty-Fifth

Levi smelled something heavenly. A rich, high grade black tea that he'd only had the privilege of smelling in the markets of Sina. Had that aroma been so tempting, he smelled it even in his dreams? He didn't want to open his eyes, lest the smell disappear. But he did. And it didn't go away. Hange was sitting at his beside with a tray of food. He sat up slowly.

“What the—”

“Happy birthday!” she said with a huge grin. He rubbed his eyes and sat up as she placed the tray on his lap. He took the cup of tea with both his hands and breathed it in deeply.

“I hope you like it. I bought a whole canister of it just for you,” she said. He frowned and took a sip. He couldn't help but smile a little bit. Lovely.

“Today is my favorite day,” she said.  
  
“It's the darkest, shittiest day of the year,” he said.  
  
She nuzzled against his neck. “Today _is_ pretty dark and shitty. But I always have a reason to smile when I remember that you were born today.”  
  
He rested his cheek on her head. “Don't be so lame.”

“I'm allowed to be sometimes,” she said. She hugged him. “I'm sorry you were alone for so long. And I'm sorry if your birthday wasn't always something worth celebrating for you. But I'll do whatever I have to so you can understand why this day is important to me.”

She kissed his cheek and placed a small box in his hands.

“More gifts?” he said.

“Just one more,” she said.

He opened it rather unceremoniously. Lavender laundry soap. He grabbed her by the ponytail and kissed her.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” she said.

He pulled her in for another kiss. He would never tell her, but every year he got to spend with her was the best birthday present he could ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for fuckthesaints on Tumblr. :)


End file.
